Falling Tears, Rising Moon
by eternalphonix
Summary: Inuyasha gets into argument with Kagome, Sesshoumaru drops in, suddenly taking an interest in her....what's the result?...and what's up with Sango and her fantasy of Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

Falling Tears, Rising Moon

"Oh!" Kagome shrieked. This had a satisfying effect on Inuyasha' sensitive ears. Inuyasha cringed, then gulped.

Kagome began very sweetly, a sign that there was soon to be a very large crater in the ground. "Oh? So, I'm just a weak little human, who can't protect myself, right?"

"Kagome let me explain!" Inuyasha interrupted hastily. "I invited Kikyou into our group so th—"

"You WHAT! You invited HER into our shikon-shard hunt! When we have no need of her abilities! This is outrageous!" Kagome fumed.

"Let me explain! Kagome, you don't understand! Kikyou's better than you at shooting and controlling her miko abilities, and she could help you!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"HELP me! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES KIKYOU TRIED TO KILL ME! AND YET, YOU SIDE WITH HER!"

Inuyasha, frustrated, blinded by Kikyou's 'love', yelled, " Kikyou would never do such a thing! She's sweet and nice! You're just _jealous_. YOU"RE NOTHING COMPARED TO HER!"

Kagome flushed red, _very angry _with Inuyasha.

"OH, so that's what you came all the way to say! Kikyou this, Kikyou that! I'm just plain old Kagome, a stupid reflection of Kikyou! Just a recarnation who can't even detect shards! Oh _so perfect _Kikyou! 'Oh Kikyou, let me help you steal the other half of Kagome's soul for you, because you're soulless, and Kagome's weak!'" She stomped around the clearing, leaving deep footprints in the ground, throwing her hands up into the air to show Inuyasha how frustrated she was with his childish behavior.

"Have you ever thought of me as a _friend_, even?" She asked, in a strangled whisper.

Inuyasha froze in place, not expecting this question and this sudden mood swing from Kagome.

"Um…well…" He shuffled his feet around, not daring to look up into the eyes of Kagome.

Kagome glared at him, hands on her hips, waiting for his answer. If looks could kill, our friend the hanyou Inuyasha would be dead right now.

Inuyasha looked up meekly. "Uh…well…no…"

Kagome's fury rose to a new level. " NO! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY! NO! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha smashed into the ground, probably sitting in a 5 feet deep crater.

"Well, well. My little brother subdued by a human wench? Of course, you would not expect more of him, the little filthy half-breed…" A cold voice mused.

Kagome turned around enraged that Sesshoumaru would call her 'wench'. She started to say something when Inuyasha cut her off. "My name is NOT wen—"

"Sesshoumaru! Get outta here!" Inuyasha yelled. "And leave Kagome outta this!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome, telling her to keep out of this fight.

"Hm? You have a soft spot for this human, then. Such a taint to _my_ father's bloodline, you are."

Inuyasha growled. "OUR father! OUR!"

"I will _never _be willing to _share_ my father with you. You, a filthy half-breed does not deserve to have Inu-Taisho's bloodline in you!" Sesshoumaru said calmly, seemingly disgusted by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped up, seized Tenseiga/Tetusaiga, and brought it down…

…to…

…nothing…

…?…

Sesshoumaru had moved swiftly and silently, and materialized to behind Inuyasha.

"As I remembered, you, a filthy half-breed, have a dead disgraced, miko? And I do remember hearing people of your group call her 'Kikyot'..."

Inuyasha flushed, angered. Then he realized what Sesshoumaru had said. _People of my group calling sweet, beloved, Kikyou a 'Kikyot'? Unacceptable! No way! _

He turned around to face Kagome, Sango, Miruko, Shippo, and Kirara.

"…Er…" Sango was silent.

"Let's go already…OMFTH" Shippo was racing for the trees, when Miroku grabbed him by the tail, and yanked him back. "Not now, Shippo, let's watch!"

YANK! BONK! Shippo yanked Miroku's staff and hit him on the head with it. Miroku fell and Shippo hopped off his head.

Sango sighed, looking from Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome back to Miroku and Shippo. "Oh...dear…" _Am I the only one who has common sense here? Oh crap. Kagome, stop whatever you're saying, because Inuyasha's staring at you!…_

"And let me guess! Kikyou's so special! Oh so beautiful Kikyou! Just come on in, and come and STEAL Kagome—who is just a stupid shard detector—Kagome's soul!"

She ranted on, unaware of the incredulous stare Inuyasha was giving her, not realizing his anger was rising.

He yelled at her. "WHY YOU—"

PLUNK.

Kagome stared up into the eyes of Sesshoumaru. _How beautiful his eyes are…how shiny his hair is giggle…wait, what am I thinking! This is Sesshoumaru here! Cold-blooded killer, remember!_

She stuttered. "Um…t-thank you?"

He stared at her wrist, grabbed it, and pulled her toward him…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Kagome pushed away from him, But couldn't get out of Sesshoumaru's iron grip. Then she turned to look along the line of which Sesshoumaru had been staring at. Then she stared. Her heart skipped a beat. _Oh. My. God. Since WHEN so I have STRIPES on my wrist!…hey…that means…_

Kagome reached up to her ears with her free hand, and as she suspected, her ears _were pointed_. She looked at her hands. Her nails were pointed into claws. She had blue-silvery stripes on her wrist, face, and who knows where else…_Yikes! I'm-m...a…_"YOUKAI!" She yelled.

Sesshoumaru's face engulfed her whole view. His eyes were narrowed.

Kagome smiled weakly._ Oops. I forgot about our little…er…big buddy sesshoumaru here…hehe…_

"Um…s-sorry?"

He did not answer. His was inspecting her wrist, looking intently at her stripes. "When did you turn youkai, _inu-youkai_, wench?"

Kagome looked at him. "I don't know! How am I freaking supposed to know that! I was having a argument with Inuyasha, then you just dropped in, and now you're gripping onto me asking me what happened! I mean seriously, how much can an innocent little girl like me take!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Innocent? Little?"

Kagome huffed. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine. I'm not little. But I _AM innocent_."

Sesshoumaru snorted, something very unlike him. "You, innocent? I find that _very_ hard to believe. After all…your relationship you have with Inuyasha…explains your intentions."

Kagome felt her anger rising, yet at the same time she felt sad. "I happen to NOT have a relationship with Inuyasha…Besides, what would _you_ know about us!"

Sesshoumaru growled. "Do not question this Sesshoumaru's intentions, miko."

"It's Ka-go-me! NOT 'miko', 'wench', 'human', 'girl', or whatever you can come up with! KA-GO-ME!"

Sesshoumaru only said, "I shall call whomever _whatever_ I shall see fit to."

Kagome muttered about arrogant, stupid, baka youkais, both hanyous and full-blooded inuyoukais. "Stupid jerks…can't even understand how to say a girl's name…Kami…"

She turned around to find Sesshoumaru gone. _Hmm…I wonder where he went…and what's that little girl that he sometimes brings on his trips' name again…R…Ri…Rin!"_

"Kagome!"

"Where are you, my sweet Kagome? What will I do without you to bea—"

SMACK!

"OKAA-SAN!"

Kagome grinned. Miroku, still up to his old tricks…She shook her head ruefully. One new thing she could be happy about, though. Shippo had started calling her 'okaa-san' the other day. "OVER HERE! INUYASHA'S STILL OUT OF IT!"

Shippo jumped onto Kagome. "Okaa-san! Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome motioned to Inuyasha; still out unconscious due to the strike Sesshoumaru gave him. "He should be all right…His head shouldn't be THAT soft that he cant take a blow from his brother…"

Inuyasha stirred. "HALF-brother!" He growled out. "Hey, how did I get like _this!_ YOU did something, DIDN'T YOU!" He stared accusingly at Kagome.

Kagome glared at him; putting her hand on her hips. "You know as well as I do that I did NO SUCH THING! YOU got yourself knocked unconscious by your half-brother!" She turned her back on him…miffed…also at the fact that her friends didn't notice her new appearance.

"I'm going to fetch some water from that stream just beyond that hill!" She announced.

When she arrived at the stream, she looked into the waters. Kagome gasped. "Where…did everything GO?" _I know it was there before! Even Sesshoumaru saw it!…Right…or did he do an illusion to make me a fool of myself…_huff _…well, he wouldn't do THAT! He's an honorable youkai…taiyoukai…_ She reminded herself. sigh…_I guess I can only wait for it to come back…If I tell them now, Inuyasha wouldn't believe me…_

Author's message:

Ok, thanks for all my reviewers' comments. This is my first inuyasha fiction, so be nice. Ok, here's the deal: I won't post another chapter for a whole week because I posted TWO chapters in two days…not to mention I JUST wrote this! Be cheerful, and review! Thanks!

Eternalphonix a.k.a. EP


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Kagome went back to their camp with water. She was back to her cheerful self. "Hi everyone! I got some water to boil so I can cook some Ramen! Inuyasha! Glad to see you up and running!"

Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "Are you alright Kagome?" _Cuz you don't sound okay. She usually sounds like that after we have an argument and after she came back from calming down…_

Kagome answered cheerfully. "Yea, I'm fine…why?"

Inuyasha looked at her irritably. "What do you mean 'why?'"

Kagome was getting annoyed now. "I _meant_: WHY were you asking me that?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Well you could have just SAID that in the FIRST place!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all glanced at each other and then began to do other stuff as a way to go unnoticed by the two who were about to start another argument.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in the eye and asked, "What are _you_ sighing for?"

Inuyasha growled. "What do you mean 'what are you'? And how is it ANY of YOUR business, wench?"

Kagome huffed. "I meant what I meant, ok! And your business is MY business! And the name is KA-GO-ME!"

Inuyasha glared at her. "NOT ok! And NO IT ISN'T! And I can call you whatever whenever I want!"

"Yes it is! And NO you CAN'T!"

"NO! And YES!"

"Yes it is! And—"

"Kagome! What's happening to you?" Sango asked, alarmed.

"What do you mean, Sango?" Kagome queried.

"You have stripes on your face and wrists. And you have claws, and a mark that has a silver crescent moon with silver stars surrounding it" Miroku remarked.

Kagome shrieked. "WHAT!"

She scrambled for her backpack, and search for a mirror. She found it, took it out, and looked at her reflection. "…Kami!" _Oh. My. God. It's happening again!_

Shippo took one look at his okaa-san and sniffed the air. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Okaa-san! You're a youkai!"

Inuyasha sniffed. "…A _Inu-youkai_…" He suddenly grabbed her shoulders. "What happened!"

Kagome jumped out of his 'embrace' and said quietly, " I don't know…I was going to tell you when it happened again…"

Inuyasha said incredulously, "You _don't _know! And just about _WHEN_ were you going to tell me!"

Sango put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder reassuringly and said, " I'm sure Kagome wanted to make sure she was hallucinating."

Kagome nodded quickly.

Kagome suddenly said quickly, so quickly that Inuyasha could barely make out what she said, "And…to make sure Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't putting a illusion on me…"

Kagome flinched at Inuyasha's next words.

"WHAT! SESSHOUMARU! HE APPEARED AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING! YOU—YOU IDIOT! AND WHAT DOES HE HAVE GOT TO DO WITH THIS!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. " Wait a second, IF SESSHOUMARU, THAT BASTARD, HURT ONE HAIR OF YOU, THEN I'LL—"

Sango placed her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and shook him VERY hard. "Inuyasha! Come to your senses! Kagome would have a good reason for not telling us this!"

"WELL IT BETTER BE A GOOD ONE! I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT, KAGOME!"

"What! What about baths! And my privacy!" Kagome shouted.

"Feh." Inuyasha muttered. "Just _deal with it_!"

Kagome whirled around and refused to look at Inuyasha. " You expect me to just DEAL WITH IT! YOU INSOLENT PUPPY!"

Inuyasha growled. " I'm NOT a PUPPY!"

Kagome glared at him over her shoulder then turned back, so that her back was to Inuyasha.

"You sure ACT LIKE ONE!"

"I DO NOT! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I LIKE KIKYO BETTER THAN YOU!" He yelled.

Oops. He wasn't supposed to say that… 

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara gaped at him.

Kagome looked at him with tears brimming in her blue sparkling (usually) eyes.

Inuyasha…

had…

just…

admitted…

Kagome's worst fear…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry about that loooooong wait! I've been trying to scoop up some ideas. And this chapter _is _one page longer than the previous ones...er..i think...anywayz, i'm working on the 4th chappie..

EP


	4. Chapter 4

that…

he…liked…

Kikyou…a lot more…

than her…

She ran back to their campsite. Kagome took out her sleeping bag, and rolled it out. She burrowed herself inside it. Then she cried herself to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Kagome lay inside of her sleeping bag, and stared blankly at the sky.

_At the very least I thought that he was my best friend and would tell me everything…well, looks like looks are deceiving…_ Kagome sighed.

Everything was becoming clear now…Inuyasha obviously didn't want to hurt her, but ended up doing so anyway…poor puppy…

Kagome yelped. _Puppy! Since when did I start calling Yasha—_

**_Yes, 'puppy.' _**Her conscience told her.

Who are you calling puppy! I'm not even youkai! Kagome protested. 

**_I'm not calling _you_ puppy; I'm calling Inuyasha the 'puppy.' And you forget; you _are _a youkai now, in fact, you're an—_**

Inuyoukai; yes, yes, now I remember…Sheesh…Kagome interrupted her conscience's thought, which is…technically her own thought. 

**_I am just reminding you. _**Kagome's conscience scolded her.

_Ok, ok, ok. Fine. I'm sorry for yelling, _Kagome said._ At my inner voice telling me what's right and what's wrong. _Kagome added sarcastically.

_**Whatever. Now you go off and go do—**_

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha waved his clawed hands in front of her face. "Wake up! Cook some Ramen!"

**_Whatever you've got to do. _**Her conscience finished.

At the murderous look on Kagome's face, Inuyasha added, "Please."

Kagome sighed, and got up. She built a fire, and started boiling some water.

Shippo woke up from all the shouting Inuyasha was doing.

"Oi! Wake up everybody! Time to do some shard hunting! You guys are all sooooooooo lazy!" Inuyasha paced back and force, all the while yelling.

SMACK! "You HENTAI! GET YOUR HANDS OFF!"

A silly grin placed itself on Miroku's face as he fell to the ground from Hiraikatsu's blow.

Sango marched forward and sat down next to Kagome. She pointedly began ignoring the hanyou and the monk, and began whispering to Kagome.

"HEY! You know that _I can still hear you,_ right!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at both Kagome and Sango, particularly Sango.

Kagome and Sango continued to converse with each other, as if a certain hanyou hadn't interrupted them.

"Yea, that could be it…though why is it only appearing when—" Kagome hesitated.

"When you show or feel a LOT of emotion? That _is _strange…" Sango pondered.

"Hmm…maybe, just maybe, if, " Kagome looks at Inuyasha, then went back to whispering with Sango. "I could go home, and ask my mom…"

"She could probably answer our questions!" Sango said excitedly.

"Ok! Let's ask Inu—"

"NO!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"WHY NOT! Wait a sec. How do you know what we were talking about? You were eavesdropping!" Kagome accused, poking him in the chest with her index finger.

"Feh. How can I NOT hear you guys talking when you're making all that racket!" Inuyasha stated smugly.

"Making racket! _You're _the one who has super-sensitive ears!" Kagome shrieked.

"It's not my fault! I was born with them!" Inuyasha protested loudly.

"Oh yes it is!" Kagome argued.

Sango watched them, more at Kagome, looking for signs of her changing into an inuyoukai. Sango gasped. "Kagome…"

Kagome whirled around to face her at once, in inhuman speed. "What?"

"It's back!" Sango jumped up and down. "You should go home and ask your mom…"

Unnoticed by all except Kagome, (who wanted to have a laugh over this), Miroku's hand crept south. Sango noticed Kagome's grin and was about to ask her…when…

SLAP! PUNCH! KICK! BOOM! "HENTAI!"

Kagome doubled over in laughter. "Sango…"

Sango pointed a finger at Kagome. "You saw that didn't you!"

"Yes, I did. And I think we should make a rosary for him too…"

Both the girls laughed hard.

Inuyasha did not like to be ignored, even if it was just two girls… "HEY! AM I A TREE STUMP TO BE IGNORED! HELLOOOOO!"

Kagome said without turning around, "Inuyasha?"

He ignored the telltale signs of what was going to happen next. "Yea!"

"SIT!" Kagome declared. "That should keep you _sitting_ in your hole while Sango and I go and _sit _somewhere around the campfire, eating Ramen, and telling you to _sit_ over there, or _sit_ over here, or _sit_ anywhere you like. _SIT_!"

THUMP!

BOOM!

CRACK!

"Oops." Kagome giggled. "I think I might have broken a few of his bones. But, with his _superior_ healing powers, he should be fine in a couple of hours."

Sango laughed. "Not to mention…he deserved it, interrupting our conversation…naughty, naughty."

Kagome shook her finger at his new hole. "You should know better than to do that, Inuyasha…you really should've learned that by now…"

Sango said to Kagome with a glint in her eye, "How about taking a bath at the hot springs over those hills?"

Kagome squealed. "SURE! I haven't taken a bath in days! Just let me get my supplies…"

Inuyasha mumbled from his hole, "Uoooo eaayy ouuud. Uooo eeeel aaaaad!"

Kagome said sweetly, though she could interpret what he said, "What's that Inuyasha?"

Sango looked at Kagome and said, "He said 'You really should. You smell bad!'"

Kagome grinned a mischievous grin. "Just as I thought. You need to the sit, sit, sit therapy treatment."

"Aaaaaaaaa eeeeeee eaaaaaappppyyyy eeeeeeeeetmeeeeeet?"

"Hmm?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Sango and Kagome set out for the hot springs over the hills. As they chatted, they paused only to hear the muffled noises made by Inuyasha's head buried into the ground.

"Did you hear him? 'Uoooo eaayy ouuud. Uooo eeeel aaaaad!'" Sango giggled.

Kagome smacked Sango lightly on her arm. "Hey! That isn't nice! Both of us know what he meant by that!" She pouted.

Sango only giggled more. "And the 'Aaaaaaaaa eeeeeee eaaaaaappppyyyy eeeeeeeeetmeeeeeet?'"

"Saaaaaangoooooo…" Kagome whined.

"All right, all right…" Sango gasped.

"Kagome, have you ever thought of…maybe…tickling him?" Sango asked, mischievously.

Kagome shook her head disbelievingly. _How does Sango think of these things?_ "Uh…"

"AWESOME!" Sango shouted gleefully. "Oops…shouldn't have shouted…" Sango said, dropping her voice level down…just a teensy weensy bit. "Let's do it!"

Kagome grinned. _Since when had Sango become like this? All…adventurous…not at all serious Sango-ish. _

It was a nice change…but…something nagged at Kagome's mind…she couldn't figure it out…_oh well…_

They got to the springs. Kagome timidly slipped her toe in, then slipped her whole self in, and sighed happily. "Just the right temperature! Sango, come on in, the temperature's great!"

Kagome looked at Sango in concern, seeing as Sango didn't share her excitement. "Sango?"

Sango shook her head distractingly. "What?"

"Did you hear a thing I said?"

"Uh…something about Inyashabein'cuteandsweetandadorable?"

_Whoa…that was unexpected...Sango...Inuyasha? What about Miroku? Weren't Miroku and Sango in love with each other?_

Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome. "Hello?"

Kagome whacked Sango's hand away from her.

"Hey!" Sango yelped.

She tackled Kagome to the ground. "That wasn't nice!"

"No, it wasn't..." Someone said.

Sango and Kagome froze. "W-who's t-there?" Sango and Kagome demanded together.

The 'someone' stepped out of the shadows but ignored the 'demand'.

"Hel—" Kagome started, but stopped once she saw who it was. "What are you doing here!"

"This is _my _land, and I am making sure that a half-breed and a group of humans do not taint my land, a group of huma—" Sesshoumaru said, with much disgust.

"Excuse US! What about those human villages that are on your land? Don't they too _taint_ your _precious _land! Kagome said sarcastically.

"A group of humans that do _not_ belong _here_—which is—." Sesshoumaru continued on smoothly as if Kagome had not interrupted him.

"Your precious Western Lands, we know…" Kagome droned.

Sesshoumaru snarled at Kagome. "Don't—"

"Even think about it, Sesshoumaru." Kagome interrupted.

Sesshoumaru snarled again and lunged at her.

_Whoops. Should have kept my mouth shut. _Kagome grinned on the inside. She dodged.

Sango swung Haraikatsu at him. He deflected it easily, without any effort, with a drawn Toukijin, its evil aura fanning out. Sango fell back.

"Sango!" Immediately, out of instinct and worry for Sango, Kagome's purifying powers flared and swept over him, or rather, Toukijin. It shook as the purifying power pushed against it.

The two powers battled. Sango stared curiously (at a safe distance of course) at his sword. Tokijin's aura color became visible, and it was changing colors fast. Red, green, purple, blue, then pink, then red again. It became obvious that Sesshoumaru was fighting for control over his sword's aura's color.

Kagome, on the other hand, was on fire. Her eyes were flashing with blue fire, her markings were flashing on and off, and she was surrounded by her power.

"What are you doing, wench?" Sesshoumaru gritted out between clenched teeth.

Kagome remained unresponsive, her eyes blazing. Suddenly her power abruptly stopped. She floated gently to the ground and lay there. Sesshoumaru was supporting himself against a tree.

Sango was stunned. She rushed over to her friend. _Kagome! What in the world happened? _She examined Kagome to make sure she didn't do herself any harm. _Wow. Her markings stayed. That means that she must still be inuyoukai._

Sango whistled. Sesshoumaru flinched and slumped over, nearly unconscious. The battle of powers and will probably took its toll, even on the great Western Lord. Kirara came running in the air. Sango piled Kagome, then Sesshoumaru onto Kirara. She led Kirara back to their camp.

Inuyasha stared at her when she reached camp. "What the _hell_ are you _thinking_,_bringing **HIM**back **here**!_"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dun Dun Dun. Yay! Finally! Ok, I was out of the country for 3 weeks and couldn't post this. And though it may seem weird and OOC, I think it goes along with my trend. Give meh some advice on how to make the characters more normal! Love all ya reviewers!


End file.
